


Последствия одного разговора

by Kamarien



Series: Нить из воли, крови и выбора [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Medicine, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Однажды в столовой Люку суют под нос фотографию. А потом — одному человеку хватило сил проверить, другому — поверить, а третьему — довериться.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Нить из воли, крови и выбора [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Последствия одного разговора

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [конкурс "I am your son"](https://hvedrung9.diary.ru/p213909005.htm), на внеконкурс.
> 
> Примечания:   
> АУ после Эпизода V: по каким-то неизвестным причинам Звезду Смерти 2 не обнаружили сразу после Беспиана (возможно потому, что ее не строят или начали позднее), поэтому события Эпизода VI переносятся в неопределенное будущее.

— Ох ж ты глянь, он что, дроид? Ребят, точно железка! О, Люк, посмотри!  
И пилот из Зеленых ткнул ему под нос деку с записью от дроида.  
На маленьком экранчике были последствия какого-то взрыва, полдесятка штурмовиков и Вейдер с поднятой рукой. Без перчаток.  
И без плоти — по локоть — тоже: Люк теперь остов протеза где угодно опознает, после того, как ему собственный приделывали.  
Он уже давно привык, что все так или иначе над врагами насмехались, но сейчас он предпочитал не вслушиваться без дела. Беспиан лег на душу тушей крайт-дракона. И что делать было — непонятно.  
А тут — такое.  
Как он отшутился и сбежал, Люк не помнил. Рука — собственная, правая, болела от воспоминаний. Как ее крепили, настраивали, ругались и заливали его бактой и доисторическим солевым раствором, потому что он хаттов джедай и едва не помер от простого синтетического кровезаменителя, а натуральной так сходу не найти.  
И от мысли, что его придется менять через три года, заранее становилось дурно.  
Да только у него одна кисть, а там, на фотографии, обе руки.  
А ведь он тоже одаренный.

При должной мотивации, найти у Мадиновых ребят и в голонете адрес личного врача Вейдера (какой-то Даррен Рассел, судя по наградам — гений протезирования) оказалось достаточно просто.  
Придумать письмо и достать специальную колбу для пробы крови было куда сложнее.

Медицинская пересылка — сугубо анонимная! — в Империи была, все же, развита. Люк просто чуть изменил дорогу на отгуле и, закинув в почтовый ящик у медцентра коробок с запиской и колбой, положился на Силу.  
Заодно и проверит: правда ли отец или это что-то вроде Бенового приемчика «это не те дроиды».  
Через четыре дня на электронный ящик, указанный в качестве контакта, пришло письмо.

_«Ув. Л.С.!  
Анализ, который Вы просили провести, я сделал. Результат положительный, абсолютно точно.  
Согласны ли Вы быть донором не крови, а некоторых органов? Естественно, без угрозы жизни и здоровью. Анонимность, высококвалифицированную медицинскую помощь и, при необходимости, безопасность гарантирую.  
Жду вашего ответа на этот же адрес.  
С уважением, Д. Рассел. »_

Люк был озадачен. Органы? Это еще почему? Никто не занимается этим сейчас, если речь не идет о детях или каких-то запредельно тяжелых случаях, ему рассказывали, когда протез приваривали! Не выяснить он не мог.  
Не согласиться, когда выяснил — тоже.  
Потому что иначе нельзя.

***

Следующие несколько дней, как только Люк получил возможность пропасть на некоторое время, слились в бешеную карусель. Задание – не очень важное, Люк его сам выпросил, под предлогом что засиделся, две пересадки, мандраж от имперского авиакоридора, встреча с Расселом (таки да, Сеть не врала на его счет: тот еще фрукт), подготовка к операции, прилет Палача, о котором вещали со всех каналов... И непрекращающаяся то ли медитация, как назвал бы это, наверно, Йода, то ли молитва, как абсолютно точно сказала бы тётя Беру.  
Она, как казалось почему-то Люку, одобрила бы.

***

Чувствовал Люк себя при пробуждении неважно. Ныла занемевшая от одного положения рука с капельницей, да гудела голова от лекарств. Наркоз отходил, наверное. По-хорошему, ему бы отлежаться еще несколько дней после операции, но он чуял – не через Силу, просто интуицией – что время заканчивалось.  
И, что бы ни думал на этот счет Рассел, Люк собирался себя послушаться. Ничего, он сильный, выдержит. Отец же как-то выжил в свое время.  
Ну и что с того, что отец тогда медпомощи дождался почти сразу? Зато у Люка условия менее экстремальные.  
Люк повернул голову. Рядом, на соседней койке, лежит отец.  
Даже самому не верится.  
Блокаторы, которые док щедро вливал в них обоих вперемешку с глюкозой, оказывается, все же меняют восприятие. Странное ощущение: не чувствовать Силу. Совсем не похоже на то, что было в детстве. Тогда она тоже была рядом, хоть Люк и не осознавал этого.  
Думал, что это мама-ангел с неба нашептывает.  
Тем интереснее рассматривать отца, не укутанного во Тьму, доспехи и собственную властность, как тускен в саван.

Оказывается, у него отцовские скулы. И ямочка на подбородке общая. А при улыбке, любопытно, на щеках тоже есть? А вот нос с небольшой горбинкой.  
И губы сжатые – даже сейчас, во сне, под остатками наркоза.  
Но выглядит отец в целом уже лучше, чем перед операцией.  
На сердце тихо светится надежда. Рассел говорил, что у них с отцом очень высокая биосовместимость, и, возможно, иммуносупрессанты и еще что-то там можно будет давать в минимальной дозе. Главное, что получится.  
И можно будет и дальше рассматривать этого человека на соседней койке, понимая, что вот он, отец.  
Он не может назвать отца – этого, спящего, тревожно-беспокойного – ни лордом Вейдером, ни Энакином Скайуокером. Вот отцом может, хоть и видит его лично третий раз в жизни.  
И то, что Сила сейчас не рядом, не плачет от боли, непролитой крови и несказанных слов, даже лучше. Трезвый взгляд – если так можно сказать про обезболивающие. Зато не вспоминается ни отсеченная рука, ни голос Йоды.  
Свет, Тьма — какая к сарлаку разница? Этот человек рядом — каким-то чудом живой его отец.  
Даже защищать пытается, хоть и коряво. Ведь, если сам Люк знает в Силе, где летит Палач, то и Вейдер не может не знать, где летает Люк.  
Он же доученный, в конце концов.

Размышления прерывает писк меддроида. Тот подключается к контроллеру капельницы, что-то добавляет в смесь, и сознание уплывает в сон.

***

Следующее пробуждение происходит в куда более трезвом состоянии. Даррен Рассел, личный врач лорда Вейдера, степень в протезировании, степень в трансплантологии, степень в чем-то там еще, сидел на стуле и потягивал каф из стаканчика с эмблемой больницы (разумеется, самой лучшей, и очень-очень вип-корпуса).  
Чисто внешне, чему Люк поразился еще при первых мгновениях личной встречи, Рассел был типичным пижонистым столичным снобом. Да только ледяным взглядом пришпиливал так, что дрожь пробирала до хребта.  
С таким взглядом не врачом быть, а киллером.  
Однако сейчас Рассел смотрел на него куда более мягко. Люк скосил глаз на соседнюю кушетку — пустую! — и вскинулся.  
Неужели не?..  
Рассел отставил стаканчик на тумбочку.  
— Милорд в другой палате, молодой человек. Ему нужны специфические дыхательные смеси, а напяливать маску еще и Вам я не собираюсь. Критический этап пройден, органы успешно начали функционировать, и стресс от встречи будет для него совершенно излишним.  
Ну хоть сказал, что с отцом.  
Рассел тем временем посмотрел на монитор, подправил что-то в настройках и продолжил все тем же скучающе-безразличным тоном.  
— Опиаты и седативные я Вам отменяю, так что готовьтесь, одаренные на блокаторы реагируют депрессией. И не спорьте, молодой человек, ближайшие две недели придется побыть обычным разумным, чтобы не сбить реакции.  
Люк хотел было возразить, но поперхнулся под этим взглядом. Сарлака в огород, кто вообще разрешил этому человеку быть врачом?!  
Рассел прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и заговорил уже теплее и спокойнее.  
— Понимаю, что Вам это неприятно. Но поймите и Вы. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как на все это повлияла Сила и та медитация, про которую Вы упоминали. Признаюсь честно, я ее разрешил чисто для Вашего же успокоения. Но органы, вопреки всем теоретическим и практическим выводам, прижились, как аутотрансплантаты.  
Даррен резко вскочил. От его привычной отстраненности не осталось и следа.  
— Ты понимаешь? Это же невозможно. Да, у вас было совпадение по протеому* на восемьдесят шесть процентов, но ради всего святого, даже клонированные органы, абсолютно идентичные, так не приживаются даже у простых людей. А милорд одаренный, ему даже синтетические белки вливать нельзя, мы ему кристаллоиды** разводим как в докосмическую эпоху, потому что на них он не реагирует асфиксией! А тут — как джедаи нашаманили!..  
— Ну я как бы и есть джедай. Недоученный, правда, — растерянно вставил Люк.  
Рассел с полуистерическим всхлипом рухнул на стул.  
— А я будто не знаю. В общем, Скайуокер, — Рассел протянул его фамилию так, будто это какое-то пироженное, а не слово, — по-хорошему тебе без почки и четверти печени нужно сидеть под присмотром две недели. Покой, правильное и легкое питание, обильное питье. Но даже я понимаю, что первое лицо в розыскных листках мне на такой срок в больнице не спрятать. Так что давайте договариваться. Сколько Вы сможете еще провести времени без того, чтобы сообщить своим, скажем так, коллегам?  
И Рассел уставился на него.  
Странно, но в его глазах Люк уловил отголосок той восхищенной нежности, которая возникала при упоминании отца.  
Только эта была направлена уже на него.

***

— ...Но я всегда восхищался, как ты летаешь, я парады смотрел по голонету с детства. В реальности еще круче оказалось.  
Люк тряхнул головой, обрывая фразы. В конце концов, ему тоже нужно идти. Спрятаться на другой планете и старательно приходить в норму. Отчитываясь Расселу по каждому чиху.  
— Знаешь, я тут долго думал, пока лежал. Кстати, твой док – зверь! Ты, похоже, тоже не любишь лечиться, да? Ну так вот. Конечно, республика и империя, твои коллеги и подчиненные и мои друзья, мертвый Алдераан, император и тетя Беру с дядей Оуэном – это все никуда не делось. Да и не денется никуда, я думаю. И спасибо, что не сдал меня на Риоте. И тогда, в пятом секторе. И... Ну, ты и сам знаешь, когда.  
Люк замолчал. Что еще сказать? Все равно же отец не слышит. А, ладно.  
— Было здорово тебя увидеть, знаешь? Просто так. Ты выздоравливай, отец. А с именами — будет время, разберемся.  
Люк осторожно встал со стула, оглянулся на отца в последний раз и вышел.

Когда дверь закрылась, человек на кровати приоткрыл глаза.  
— Я тоже был рад тебя увидеть, сын.

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения к экспрессивной речи Д.Рассела:  
> * Протеом – совокупность всех белков организма. По сути, аналог генома, но более точный показатель. Например, у идентичных близнецов он может не совпадать до разницы в 20%. Особого значения в тексте не имеет, но пусть в ДДГ научатся и протеом сравнивать :)  
> ** Кристаллоиды – вариант жидкости, которую ставят в капельницу. Например, физраствор, 0,09 NaCl – это как раз кристаллоид.


End file.
